


no surprise.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate AU, also there's another pairing in here WINK WONK, happy birthday aija, it's pre-relationship because i suck at romance im so sorry, some other characters as well, this is all very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DEDICATED TO AIJA. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU CUTE</p>
    </blockquote>





	no surprise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saunatonttu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/gifts).



> DEDICATED TO AIJA. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU CUTE

Color comes to your vision in, no surprise, the court.

Everything stops being monochrome and suddenly your eyes can see so many hues and your brain is trying to keep up with this burst of color, and _why is Hinata's hair so bright it's even more irritating than his personality is--_

You don't know who on Earth it is, out of all these people, but it kind of upsets you that even through _this_ , volleyball is still involved.

Your eyes slowly check each person across your team, reading their expressions for any minute change in expression. It is when you land your eyes on _him_ that something clicks. He's staring at you, too. And he has a lazy grin on his face. You don't know what to feel. His hair looks so unkempt, you wonder if he's ever used a comb in his life. He winks at you and if his grin grew any wider, you swear his jaw might crack.

Your teams bow to each other in greeting, but you find that his eyes have never left you. You don't even know his name and yet he manages to make you shudder, just a bit.

\------

Your mind tells you that red is the first color you see. Of course it is, you're wearing it. But the first face you ever focus on with this new field of vision is his. He seems to be observing the people in your team, trying to be subtle about it, but you can tell by how he kind of squints his - what color are they? Brown? - eyes that he's trying to get used to everything, just like you are.

His eyes land on you, and, well, call it cliche but everything feels brighter, warmer, and all that agonizingly cute and romantic crap that Yamamoto talks about whenever the topic of soulmates comes up.

You smile at him, and to your amusement, he looks confused, and probably slightly annoyed. He'll be fun to tease, for sure.

Your teams bow to each other, wishing each other a good game, but your eyes are not so focused on the game anymore, you are focused on this guy: number 11.

\------

Your team loses. No surprise at all.

Hinata calls for another game. No surprise.

The coaches decide that enough is enough for now, meaning that Karasuno and Nekoma will have practice matches again, sometime in the future. No surprise.

That guy, who is apparently the team's captain, approaches you and manages to smooth talk you enough to get your number. Oh.

His name is _Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way, nice to meet you._

\------

He's tall, has a cute baby face, and his curly blond hair looked so soft you wanted to touch it.

His name's Tsukishima Kei, and you like the way his name is written.

Firefly.

\------

You check your phone once you're all on your way home, and find that he's sent a text to you already: _'hey so what do u think?'_

That's such a vague question, you don't know what he's talking about at all.

 _'what do you mean?'_ You text him.

\------

_of course, my devilishly good looks_

\------

You actually make something that sounds like a snort at his next text.

You don't know this person. You honestly do not. You decide that maybe you don't need to text him back, and you don't really need to get to know him, you've heard of people who've decided not to end up with their soulmates and they've all been happy, too. It'll be the same for you. Besides, romance doesn't really impress you or anything. It's not really something you want to get into.

So, yes, you decide to ignore this person, and forget about him too.

Except, it's hard to. When - you look around you, at the trees, at the sky - everything is so colorful.

Yes, he's your soulmate, and you're probably just a bit thankful because you can see color.

But that's all.

No one really needs to know.

\------

Oh dear. Did you manage to scare him off?

Ha, as if. Knowing Tsukki -- and honestly, you really don't know much about him, _yet_ \-- you probably just ticked him off, again. You seem to be an expert at ticking your soulmate off.

Haha, soulmate. You can't wait to tell Kenma.

_'are you pissed @ me tsukki~'_

\------

_'stop calling me Tsukki, it's annoying'_

How did Kuroo-san even find out about this nickname? You want to ask him, but you find that you don't really care about the details. Knowing him - and you don't, you don't want to - he probably heard Yamaguchi say it while he was talking to you. Kuroo-san did seem to be paying a lot of attention to you.

You would be lying if you said you weren't just a little bit curious about him as well.

\------

_'why not it's a cute nickname, like you ;)'_

\------

"Tsukki, are you alright?" Yamaguchi asks you.

"I'm fine," you answer quickly, snapping your phone shut. You hope to god and any other deity that you are not red in the face. That was embarrassing. That was really embarrassing and you just met the guy. _But you're going to be spending the rest of your life with him_ , some silly part of your mind argues. You tell it to shut up.

\------

No comeback?

Ohoho.

_'did i manage to fluster u?'_

_'ur all red in the face arent u'_

_'i bet red would look good on u'_

_'but then again black also looks good on u'_

_'tsukki hey whats ur favorite cake flavor'_

_'mines chocolate'_

\------

You ignore the vibrations in your pocket until you get home.

Once you're in your room, you take your phone out and read the texts.

...

...

Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete.

\------

_'i like strawberry shortcake.'_

That's all he has to say?

_'hey now, i asked u more than one question???'_

"Kuroo, we're back, what are you still doing sitting down."

"Eh?" You look at your teammates who are already far out into the train station, to Kenma who is right beside you, looking like he's tired... of your shit. "Ah, sorry. I was kinda busy." You pocket your phone and hurry out of the train before it closes its doors.

"What took you guys so long?" Yaku asks you.

Before you can answer, Kenma says, "He was too busy... flirting with his soulmate."

"EH?!?" Everyone else in your team, including yourself, shout.

How in the world did Kenma know _that?!_

"Kuroo-san has a soulmate? Who is it? D-don't tell me... is it that female manager?!"

"Hmm, I bet it was someone on the team."

"If it's the female manager, I'm going to cry this is so unfair. Bwaaaaaahhhh!!"

"Guys, can we not do this here?" Yaku, bless him for being the voice of reason, says. "Let's at least go back to school or go someplace more private... and then we'll talk about it there."

\------

_'apparently kenma knows i have a soulmate?????'_

_'who's Kenma?'_

_'our setter'_

_'oh, pudding head?'_

_'hahahahaha yeah him'_

_'ow he just hit me!'_

_'probably your fault'_

_'what do you mean its my faukt ur the 1 who called him pudding head!!!!'_

\------

"So, soulmate?" Inuoka asks you as your team ends up in an okonomiyaki restaurant.

"Hah, yeah." You say as you snap your phone shut and pocket it.

"Who is it?! Is it that manager? Kiyoko-san?" You swear to god if he makes even more noise, you'll kick him out of the restaurant, personally. People are starting to glare.

"Yamamoto, shut up. It's not her. It was # 11. The one with the glasses."

"Oh, him!? He was good! A different kind of good, though. He wasn't like Shouyou at all!" Of course he wouldn't be, that number 10 was something else.

"Huh, he did seem kind of quiet after the match-- DID YOU SCARE HIM?! You talked to him before we left, what did you do?!"

"Wow, have some faith in me, you guys. I just got his number, that's all."

"But, isn't that nice? To see colors, and stuff."

You grin, "Yeah, it is. The okonomiyaki looks more appetizing with colors." You chuckle to yourself, "And Kenma really does look like a pudding head."

You weren't expecting the kick to your shin under the table.

Needless to say, you didn't get to enjoy the appetizing okonomiyaki at all.

\------

_'we got kicked out of an okonomiyaki restaurant'_

_'your fault, again?'_

_'why is it always my fault??? do i look like a bad guy to u??'_

_'at first glance, yes.'_

_'your words wound me, tsukki. wound me. in the heart.'_

_'OK.'_

_'so mean'_

You're not enjoying this little banter. You are not.

\------

You walk home with Kenma. Neither of you are talking right now, though. You're kind of preoccupied texting Tsukki on your phone, and Kenma seems to be on his phone as well. Probably playing a game again?

You don't hear the _pi po pa_ of the game, though.

You sneak a glance at him, and find that he's smiling a bit at something on his phone.

"Ohoho? What's this? Is our Kenma texting someone special?" You make to grab for his phone, but he is faster than you are.

"Stop it, Kuroo. I'm just texting Shouyou."

"Shouyou...? Ah, the orange guy. Y'know, his hair and his personality are a perfect match. They're both loud and vibrant, haha."

"I know," Kenma says, and then he smiles cheekily at you, "it suits him. Almost like the sun."

Ah.

Oh.

"Fuck."

\------

_'so hey, our setter and ur orange haired kid... totally a thing. AS IN, A THING THING.'_

"Oh my god." You whisper to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> this took way too long im so sorry
> 
> ALSO IM SO SORRY IF THE ENDING SEEMS RUSHED SOBS


End file.
